


We Will Never Leave Each Other

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [36]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fukawa Touko, Cousin Sluggy Autistic Headcanons, F/F, Naegi Komaru has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Komaru and Toko take a break.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Sluggy Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	We Will Never Leave Each Other

Komaru and Toko were sitting on a bench one afternoon with snacks. They needed to take a break from the noise in the shopping district. Crowds just make it hard for Komaru to focus and Toko gets stressed out around noise. Komaru has ADHD, and Toko's autistic. They met during the Tragedy in Towa City. Toko got over her obsession with Byakuya and loves Komaru now. They thought they were a good match for each other since they're both neurodivergent. 

"I love you, Toko." Komaru said to Toko.

"Yeah, I love you too, Komaru." Toko said.

They then kissed and went back to shopping.


End file.
